


Kiss Me at Midnight

by xo_stardust720



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas fic/New Years fic, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 08:18:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17301113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xo_stardust720/pseuds/xo_stardust720
Summary: Here’s the thing you should probably know about Natasha Romanoff.She’s kind of a loner. And she prefers it that way.





	Kiss Me at Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> For: cpt-stvngrntrgrs (http://cpt-stvngrntrgrs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Written for the Romanogers 2018 Secret Santa Exchange on tumblr.

_Kiss me at midnight_

_Dance into the morning light_

_Party into the new year_

_All of my friends are here and when the time is right_

_Kiss me at midnight_

\--NSYNC ‘Kiss Me at Midnight’

 

Here’s the thing you should probably know about Natasha Romanoff.

She’s kind of a loner. And she prefers it that way.

It’s not that she’s anti-social. She just doesn’t mind being alone most of the time, okay? She isn’t like most of her fellow students. She doesn’t care about school dances, never wants to join the after school clubs, and she doesn’t participate in the school gossip concerning who was dating whom… That kind of stuff just typically flies over her head. Her mother always told her that she had an old soul, and that she shouldn’t be so serious all the time… but what was she supposed to do about it? She has a handful of acquaintances at best and most of her peers at school are just idiots anyway, so why bother interacting with them?

...okay, so maybe she _is_ anti-social.

She’s often the one that’s on the outside looking in, and she’s absolutely fine with it.

_She is._

 

* * *

 

Natasha had been looking forward to graduating high school and going to college as soon as she understood what being independent meant. The freedom that had come with moving out and living her life the way she wanted was something that she had gotten used to very quickly, and she loved it. She and her family moved to the States when she was eleven, and though she tried hard to lose her Russian accent, there were moments when it just slipped out. If she was being honest with herself, it was one of the things that alienated her from her classmates as she grew up through her teenage years. One of the things that she loved most about college was the fact that individuality was accepted here. No one batted an eyelash if she sometimes let out a curse in Russian.

College is where she met Sharon Carter.

(Sometimes Natasha doesn’t understand how she and Sharon ever became friends.)

On the surface, they were complete opposites. Sure, they were both the same height… but where Natasha had red hair and was all curves, Sharon was petite and blonde. Not to say that she was dumb, mind you, because she wasn’t. Sharon was _certainly_ gorgeous though, and was exactly the kind of person that Natasha actively avoided in high school, i.e., the typical pretty, blonde cheerleader that all guys wanted to be with and all girls wanted to be like. Girls like that were usually mean, so imagine her surprise when Sharon waltzed into her life and sat down next to her the first day of Psychology 101. Everything about Sharon screamed cheerleader and Natasha wasn’t surprised to find out that she did indeed cheer for SHIELD University’s football team. However, she had been astonished to learned that Sharon was genuinely sweet and actually cared about her well-being.

They became roommates after the first year was over and Natasha found that she actually enjoyed her company. The way Sharon went about her life though… _that_ took some getting used to.

For one thing, the girl had a million friends.

Okay, that was a stretch. But there was no denying that Sharon was indeed popular. Being a cheerleader, it was pretty much a given that everyone on campus knew who she was and people were always coming by to say hi. And it was hard to say no to Sharon, so when the girl decides she wants to go for ice cream at 9:30 on a Wednesday night and wants Nat to join her, who is she to say no? She was persuasive. And if they happened to run into Sharon’s friends while they’re out? Well, it wasn’t like Natasha could just ditch her roommate. She wasn’t that terrible.

And... _well_ …

It was nice to be included.

(To be honest, Sharon was probably the best friend she’s ever had.)

 

* * *

 

“Hey Natasha.”

She barely looked up from her laptop when she heard someone call her name, her mind too focused on the essay she was working on. It was probably one of Sharon’s friends anyway. She was starting to get used to the fact that they were always coming up to her now. “Hi,” she muttered under her breath. She continued typing, not paying any attention to this random person that had suddenly decided to sit down across from her. She finished and looked up-- and froze.

Steve Rogers was smiling at her, his mouth half-quirked in the most adorable way. “Working on the English essay?”

(Here’s another thing you should know about Natasha, not that she’ll ever admit it out loud.

She’s been in love with Steve Rogers since the sixth grade.)

The day she met Steve is one that she’ll never forget for as long as she lives.

Newly immigrated and almost immediately alienated from her new classmates, Steve Rogers was probably (other than her teachers) the first person who had ever spoken to her and who didn’t treat her like she was dumb just because she was having a little difficulty understanding a new language. At eleven years old, Natasha was often kept inside during recess to practice her English while the other kids were able to go outside. Well, except skinny little Steve Rogers, who was often just as stuck inside as she was due to his asthma and small stature. That, and he was often bullied (not that he ever just took it laying down!). And on that first day, Steve sat beside her while she struggled and at the end of her session, he presented her with a drawing that he’d done of her while she was studying with her teacher. He’d drawn her as a superhero, complete with a flowing cape and determined expression to conquer the evil English language with all her might.

And that’s when the crush started.

(She still has that drawing to this day.)

They weren’t always in the same classes as the years went on, but somehow they were able to keep track of one another. Steve eventually grew up from the skinny, little boy she’d known and into a handsome football star that suddenly had all the girls tripping over themselves to get his attention. He’d changed in appearance but he still remained the same sweet-natured person she’d always known.

She wasn’t entirely sure when they started being on talking terms, but they’ve always been friendly. She never went out of her way to talk to Steve but she secretly delighted in it when he made an effort to say hi and she thought they were friends. Could she call someone she’d spoken to maybe a handful of times a friend? Either way, the whole thing was a moot point because Natasha was. in. Love. with. Steve. Rogers.

Steve Rogers, who had asked her a question and was still patiently waiting for her answer, while she just stared at him.

She felt like an idiot.

Ugh, she _was_ an idiot.

(Why is she so awkward?)

“--uh, yeah,” she answered. “I’m almost done.” Pause. “Um, are you?”

Steve just leaned back in his chair, looking as relaxed as can be. This was one of the things that infuriated Natasha on another level while at the same time made her swoon. He looked perfect and well-put together. He always did. And _how_ did he look so calm and carefree, while she was sitting there with her guts twisting on the inside because she was suddenly so nervous at his swift appearance. She wasn’t prepared for this! She glanced down at what she was wearing that day… jeans and a simple cardigan. Okay, not bad, but… not exactly how she wanted him to see her either. Her hair was probably a mess, but at least she had on some mascara and lip gloss? She could probably pass for looking _somewhat_ cute.

Being in love with a guy that you’ve had a crush on since practically forever was really stressful.

“I’ve barely started,” he said easily.

She stared. “But it’s due in two days.”

Steve shrugged nonchalantly. “I’ll get it done. Gotta finish off all my other assignments first.”

“Oh,” she nodded in understanding. And then there was an awkward silence.

Steve fidgeted. “Listen...” She watched as he reached up to rub the back of his neck. Natasha knew that was a move that Steve only did when he was unsure. Oh no, now she was starting to make him uncomfortable too. What was her life? “What are you doing on Saturday?”

Was he asking her out on a date? Did he somehow pick up on the signals that she was trying so hard _not_ to drop? Her heart rate picked up and she tried to keep her breathing even. “Why?” Natasha winced inwardly. She didn’t mean for it to come out so… curtly.

Steve faltered at her tone of voice and she wanted to kick herself. “Well, a bunch of us were gonna go ice skating at Rockefeller… and uh, do you wanna come?”

She didn’t know how to comprehend this. Steve had never asked her to join any outing that he was a part of. Until now, apparently.  “My first final is on Saturday.”

His face fell and he pulled himself to a standing position. “Oh, okay. Maybe next time. Good luck on your final.” He started to walk away.

“Steve!” She bursted out. He stopped and turned to look at her. She bit her lip. “Uh, I can come by after? If you’re still there? My final should be done by noon.” Was she babbling? Natasha did not know how to do this. “I can get to Rockefeller by 1pm? Will you guys still be there?”

His face lit up and he grinned broadly. “We will definitely still be there. See you Saturday, Nat!”

She watched him walk away, leaving her to wonder what the hell just happened.

Well then.

 

* * *

 

“Of course it’s a date,” Sharon said later on that night in the privacy of their dorm.

“But there will be other people there,” Natasha protested. “A group of people. It’s a casual hangout at best.”

The blonde waved away her objections. “If he does it right, one can always turn a casual hangout into a date.”

“Maybe I shouldn’t go.”

“Oh hell no,” Sharon sat up from her bed and glared. “You. Are. _Going_.” She emphasized it for good measure. “I’ll wait for you outside of your exam room and drag you there myself, if I have too.”

(Like she said, Sharon is probably the best friend she’s ever had.)

 

* * *

 

Christmas time in New York was always a big deal. Midtown Manhattan was decorated lavishly for season and everywhere one looked, there was some sort of display proclaiming their intent to celebrate the holidays in style. Privately, Natasha thought that New York looked like Christmas personally threw up on it. 

Still, perhaps it was the holiday music playing everywhere or the bright shiny lights or the fact that her final exam had been a breeze…  Natasha found herself smiling as she walked towards Rockefeller Center. She couldn’t quite put her finger on what put her in such a good mood but she hoped that it stayed with her.

“That’s all bullshit and you know it,” Sharon told her as they walked. “You’re just excited to see Steve. It’s okay, you can admit it.”

True to her word, Sharon had been waiting for her after her exam had let out with two pairs of skates in hand. As it turned out, the blonde had been invited along to the ice skating excursion (because of course she was, Natasha wasn’t even surprised when she found out) and the redhead was completely relieved. There was some comfort in having a familiar face there, and one that she knew would be in her corner if she needed it.

“Whatever,” she muttered. “Just help me make sure I don’t make a fool of myself.”

Sharon threw an arm around her shoulders and laughed. “Count on it,” she promised.

(Again, she’s still not sure how they became friends, but she’s grateful.)

To her surprise, Natasha actually recognized a lot of the people that were invited to this event and felt some of her nerves flutter away. At least she wasn’t surrounded by complete strangers as she watched Sharon march up to Sam Wilson and give him a warm hug, a hug that he returned just as enthusiastically. The confidence that the blonde displayed was something that the redhead envied enormously. Natasha had actually known for quite sometime now that Sharon had been angling for a date with the football captain and it looked like Sharon was well on her way to getting that date she made obvious that she wanted.

Natasha sat on a bench and was tying up the laces to her skates when she saw a pair of black skates glide up to her. She glanced up and saw Steve smiling down at her from over the railing. “You made it!” He greeted her happily. His grin was wide and bright for all to see.

“Hi.” Her voice was soft and she wasn’t sure if he could actually hear her over the loud music playing from the speakers.

Natasha was glad that the ice rink was outside because she could feel her cheeks heating up and there was just no other way she could explain her blushing other than the fact that it was cold out. She wobbled as she stood and uncertainty filled her. It had been years since she had last gone skating, and she wasn’t sure if she could actually still do it. Steve reached out to steady her and she felt herself warm up even more.

Her first step on the ice was a little unsteady and it felt different from being on solid ground.  Natasha was a trained dancer and she was as graceful as can be, but the ice was slippery and she found she needed an anchor. Steve kept his hold on her and she reached out for his other arm -- and she found that after the first couple of steps, she was much steadier.

She didn’t let go though and Steve stayed in front of her as they slowly moved about on the ice, she moving forwards and him moving backwards. It was almost… cozy and she was spellbound, Steve’s blue eyes looking impossibly bright as he continued to smile at her. And if she leaned in _just a little bit_ closer… well… The feeling was slightly overwhelming because it felt like they were stuck in this… _something_ that only the two of them could describe. And for the life of her, Natasha had no idea how she even got to this moment or how it happened.

Until it was completely ruined.

“INCOMING!”

Sam Wilson came sliding past them, grabbing onto Steve as he tried to regain his balance… which in turn disrupted Natasha’s balance and the next thing she knew, Steve was on the ground and she was on top of him as he cushioned her fall.

(“I am so, so, so sorry we cock-blocked you,” Sharon apologized afterwards. “If I could go back in time and redo that moment, I totally would. I would’ve totally shoved Sam in the other direction. Honestly, we were just fooling around and didn’t even see you guys until it was too late. Who knew Sam could be such a klutz on the ice?”

Natasha just screamed with frustration into her pillow.)

 

* * *

 

The thing was that Natasha still couldn’t be completely sure that the whole ice skating event _was_ a date. Steve hadn't really mentioned anything about it in the days that passed, so she was left to assume that it probably was a casual hangout. Plus, final exams were looming so she really couldn’t do anything other than put it out of her mind and focus on studying.

Except for the fact that Steve had suddenly started texting her.

 

 **S:** **_Are you going to Tony’s party?_ **

N: _Hadn’t really planned on it._

 **S:** **_But it’s New Year’s Eve! What were you planning on doing instead?_ **

N: _...sleeping?  
_

**S:** **_C’mon! Come to the party!_ **

**S:** **_Please? :)_ **

 

“Of course you’re going,” Sharon said in a matter-of-fact-tone of voice when Natasha showed her the text messages. “Finals are over, so you don’t have the excuse of ‘studying’. You’ve got nothing better to do. And I’m not letting you sit at home alone in your pjs. This is a time to celebrate with your friends.”

“...I was gonna watch the Ball Drop on TV,” Natasha protested weakly, knowing it was futile.

“Stark lives in a skyscraper. You can totally watch the Ball Drop AND see the fireworks from his balcony,” Sharon rolled her eyes. “ _You’re going._ ”

 

* * *

 

Natasha slowly sipped her vodka tonic as she watched the throngs of people roaming around the room, all of them laughing and enjoying one another’s company. Though she had half-heartedly fought against it in the beginning, she had to admit it now -- coming to Tony’s New Year’s Eve party had been a good idea. She was having a great time, and watching Sharon get completely drunk and having the time of her life -- if her laughter and giggles were any indication -- was like finding gold in a pile of dirt.

Natasha was never going to let her live it down.

Looking up at the clock, she saw that it was close to midnight and decided to head to the kitchen to get herself some champagne. But when she turned, she was stopped.

Because standing right there in front of her was Steve Rogers holding onto two flutes of champagne, one of which he promptly handed over to her. “Hi,” he grinned.

She accepted the drink and took a sip. “Hi Steve.”

And perhaps it was the alcohol she’d already consumed earlier that night, but this was the first time in his presence that Natasha had ever felt a hundred percent comfortable. Nice and relaxed. She liked that he was there. Next to her. _With her_.

He stepped even closer to her, so close she could practically feel the heat radiating from his body. “You look like you’re having a good time.”

“I am,” Natasha nodded, making no move to step away. “I’m glad I came.”

“I’m glad you came too.”

_“FIVE!... FOUR!... THREE!...”_

The background noises seemed to fade away as they stared at one another, vaguely aware that the countdown to midnight had started. A meaningful gaze that seemed to speak volumes without uttering a single word. Had it always been this way between them? Natasha couldn’t be sure, but she didn’t try to stop Steve as he invaded her personal space, leaning close and placed a hand on the side of her face.

_“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_

The scene registered bit by bit, smaller pieces falling into place to form the bigger picture. His mouth was sweet and chaste as it moved against hers, then inviting as he touched his tongue to her lips. She pulled him closer, gripping onto his shirt as she eagerly kissed him back and parted her lips, all too happy to give him the entrance he requested. Warmth rushed through her body, a quiet sigh of pleasure escaping her throat while her arms circled around his shoulders.

He was a good kisser... No, scratch that. He was a really, _really_ fantastic kisser. His tongue was exploring her mouth and his hands were pressing into the small of her back. She suddenly wished she didn’t have to stop kissing him, because ( _oh my god, she’s really kissing Steve!)_ this was already everything beyond her wildest expectations.

Slowly, they pulled apart and her heart was pounding in her chest. Her lips were tingling and she could still taste him on her tongue. He stared down at her and she stared back, their words a jumble in the air between them.

She grinned and he let out a sigh of relief when he saw that she was completely receptive to his advances. He held her to him a little tighter. “Happy New Year, Nat.”

Unable to resist, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed another kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Happy New Year, Steve.”

 

* * *

 

Here’s the thing you should probably know about Natasha Romanoff.

These days, she’s not so much of a loner anymore. And she kind of prefers it that way.

It’s not that she’s suddenly a social butterfly… She has Sharon for that, and the girl is all kinds of outgoing in ways that Natasha is still getting used to. In fact, she’s not sure that she’ll ever get used to it. But she finds that she likes it, more often than not, and her life feels like it's full of meaning now. The handful of acquaintances that she used to have…  have now become actual friends that she hangs out with on weekends, seeing movies and discovering new restaurants, and other normal activities that college students are supposed to partake in. It’s not so bad interacting with them on a regular basis. She’s no longer on the outside looking in, and she’s absolutely fine with it.

Oh, and here’s another thing you should know about Natasha, now that she can finally admit it out loud.

She’s been in love with Steve Rogers since the sixth grade.

They shared a magical kiss on New Year’s Eve that had her tingling all the way down to her toes.

…and as it turns out, he’s also been in love with her since the sixth grade. Go figure!

(In case you didn’t figure it out, they’re dating now.)

Sharon rolls her eyes when Natasha finally tells her the news two days later.

“Of course you’re dating. Anyone with working eyes can see you’re meant for one another. Now onto more important discussions… what are we doing next weekend? Wanna double date?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you're gonna leave comments, please let them be nice ones! Kudos appreciated :)
> 
> Happy New Year everyone!


End file.
